The present invention relates to martial arts training devices and, more particularly, to a novel and improved striking target which teaches, by means of visual indication, the correct angle of approach, i.e., kick or punch.
Martial artists have used various pads and shields to practice kicking and punching techniques. Typically, these pads are composed of relatively thick slabs of dense, resilient foam rubber and are held by a second person for practice by the trainee. The pads provide a safe way of practicing kicking and punching, but they do not give their users any indication of whether they are using anatomically proper kicking and/or punching form. Even though the user may strike this pad directly in the center, the user's approach to the target and/or his form may be entirely incorrect. It is unbeknownst to the user of the pads whether or not they are using proper form, and therefore they may continue using improper form and develop bad technique.
To provide a way of teaching proper striking technique, martial artists often break boards. In order to break a board, it must be struck properly, therefore serving as a useful training aid to teach proper technique. Due to the hardness of the boards, the chance of injury is great should the board be incorrectly positioned or improperly struck by the student. Examples of board holding devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,757,989 to Bauer, Jr., issued Jul. 19, 1988; 4,295,646 to Squire, issued Oct. 20, 1981; and 4,572,504 to DiBartolo, issued Feb. 25, 1986. The major drawbacks to breaking boards, as compared to striking a resilient foam rubber pad, is the expense of the boards which must be replaced upon breakage, as well as the high probability of serious injury if the board is struck improperly.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a martial arts training device which safely teaches the user, by means of visual indication, how to strike with proper technique.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a martial arts training apparatus which may be used by martial artists of various skill levels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a martial arts training device which gives immediate visual indication of improper approach technique.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a martial arts training device which is durable, simple in design and construction, inexpensive to manufacture and which is otherwise economically attractive.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.